Drabble 1: Japan x Poland
by Zelda-FF
Summary: At the anime convention, a gender confusion conflict appears! (Cover art by ゆた)


Hello Poland fans, this is only one of hopefully many drabbles starring Feliks and a random character of my choice. c: I'll be posting them all separately.

These are mostly for my own amusement but I would like to know what you think c:

* * *

Every single Rin he'd seen that day begged him for a picture, and if he'd rejected all seventy of them (or that's what it felt like) he would have looked like a terrible brother! Feliks had to stay in character — he _hated_ cosplayers that didn't actually pretend to be their character; what's the fun in dressing up if you didn't play the part, too?

So he obliged even though he was on a very serious mission: advancing his shipping agenda of Len/Miku. The Polish teen was intent on finding the perfect Miku for his Len, but no such beauty could be found. Yes, there were dozens of Mikus; it was an anime convention, after all. But not _the one_ that he was hunting for.

And then Feliks saw her. Even from behind, her cosplay was flawless, the flouncy miniskirt _just_ short enough and the long, blue-green wig was shiny and obviously of high quality. Suddenly she turned around after snapping a picture for some (terrible) Naruto cosplayers and his heart stopped and he couldn't help but just stare. It may have been her subtle but beautiful makeup and perfect complexion or the evident, sheer skill exercised in creating the ensemble. What was clear was that she was the most perfect Miku cosplay he'd ever beheld. It was love at first sight.

She didn't seem to notice him staring at first, but when she shot him a bright, friendly smile, Feliks became anxious all of a sudden. Her lips were a peachy-pink and all too alluring, and the nearly full leg-length boots covered all but a tiny sliver of pale and evidently smooth legs, and the top hugged her flat torso nicely — wait, what?

And then he realized.

…his perfect Miku was a man. A beautiful, makeup-ed, skirt-wearing man.

"Hello Len-kun!" she called, in a pitch too high to come from even a twelve year old boy, waving enthusiastically at _him_.

Feliks bashfully approached her; even though it was the moment he'd been waiting all day for, he was quite nervous and very attracted all of a sudden. Trying his best to assume the role of Kagamine Len, he returned her smile.

"Where is Rin? Or are you here alone?"

"I think she may have ditched me…" Feliks smiled weakly and chuckled a little, finding it hard to look her in the eyes. "I was hoping you'd have seen her, Miku." He didn't show it, but his heart was just about beating out of his chest.

Miku blushed slightly and took his hand reassuringly. "I won't ditch you, Len. Would you like me to help you look? I could call her for you.."

A small crowd of observers began to accumulate, some taking pictures and video of the scene with their iPhones. Miku didn't seem to notice them, and Feliks was going to take advantage of this this unexpected media attention.

"No! I— I mean, like, it's fine, Miku, don't worry." He blushed slightly at his momentary slip up, but continued without faltering again, "A-actually, I.. I have been meaning to tell you something." He had to look up a little to meet her gaze — she was wearing some serious platform boots (that he totally envied) — but he used his previous shyness to give himself an anxious look.

Her face lit up once more, but before she could utter a syllable, he snatched the opportunity and leaned up to press his lips against Miku's — no, a stranger's sweet-tasting lips. Feliks squeezed his hand a little, feeling himself begin to tremble and fall out of character when the (attractive) Asian boy didn't pull away immediately.

When there was an abrupt, admiring squeal from what was apparently a fangirl they both jumped and bumped foreheads simultaneously before making embarrassed eye contact. There was a silent mutual agreement not to continue in characterand the completely flustered Feliks stammered out an apology of some sort before scurrying away and ducking behind a group of Homestuck cosplayers.

Kiku normally favoried pairing Kaito with Miku, but he could definitely learn to like Len/Miku.


End file.
